


After Me

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boys Kissing, Consort Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, King of Hell Sam, King of Hell Sam Winchester and Consort Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Throat Fucking, Top Sam, brother kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: Dean knows he's not supposed to touch himself while his king is out, but he's been gone for days...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



Dean awoke slowly in the bed, warm and cozy, naked, wrapped up in the softest blankets in the world, or so they felt like it. The only thing missing was Sam. His loving king had been gone for four days already. Sam told him there was work to be done and that he'd be back as soon as he was able. Stupid hell. Stupid demons. Always taking his Sammy's attention from him. Dean's been competing with them for over 5 years now. At least while he waits for his brother's return he has this wonderful place to hide out. The bed in their room was larger than a regular king size bed. The blankets custom made. Only the best for his boy king. 

Dean, lying face down, snuggles deeper into the pillows, pulling the blanket up to his neck. He sighs in contentment. He revels in the delicious full feeling that the anal plug brings. Sam makes him keep it in while he's gone. That way he doesn't forget his purpose and so he's prepared for Sam the second he returns. Dean tenses around it and wiggles his hips, enjoying the feeling of the blanket covered mattress rubbing against his hardening dick. 

"Mmm," he moans into the pillow quietly. He stills and his eyes pop open. Sam said he wasn't to touch himself while he was gone. Then again, technically he wasn't _touching_ himself...

No. Sam will be very mad. But, as much as Dean hates to disappoint his king, he can't deny how hot Sam gets when he's angry. So much strength and rage, but he'd never truly hurt Dean. There were other ways to punish a person though, and Sam knew them well. 

_Mmm, punishment._

Dean ruts against the bed again. His cock weeps at the long craved attention, creating a small damp spot on the blanket.

He continues slowly thrusting his hips into the mattress. If he just did this for a few minutes and didn't let himself come in the end that'd be alright. Right? 

Dean knew he was wrong but he didn't care. It felt _so good_. He wasn't thinking clearly. He has been dreaming about Sam's cock since he left. Anxiously awaiting his brothers return. 

Sam will be so horny. He probably won't even say a word. He'll just pin Dean to the bed and fuck into him. Or maybe he'll fuck his mouth first. Yeah. Use Dean's mouth for his own pleasure. Dean liked being used by Sam. 

Dean shivers and his thrusts become more forceful. A droplet of sweat slips down his temple. He knows he should slow down, he's getting too close--

"What," Dean freezes in fear. He feels Sam's stare on him. "...did I say," Sam continues stepping closer to the bed. "...when I left?" he finishes, placing a hand on Dean's head gently. His voice eerily calm. 

Dean's head is facing the opposite direction so he doesn't have to meet Sam's eye. Dean is silent, no idea what to say. Trying to keep his panting quiet. 

"What's the matter?" Sam runs the back of his fingers down Dean's cheek, still standing behind him, leaning in closer. 

Dean shakes. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Sam whispers and licks a long, slow stripe from the corner of Dean's jaw up to his salty temple. 

Dean is kicking himself internally. Why was he so weak when it came to his little brother? Why couldn't he have waited a little longer? What's Sam going to do to him? 

Sam grabs Dean by the chin and tilts his head to the side so he's facing Sam slightly. "I asked you a question, Dean. Don't make me repeat myself."

Dean blinks up at Sam guiltily. "You- you said not to touch myself." 

Sam gives him a look. "What did I say, _exactly_?" 

Dean blushes, looking embarrassed and says quietly, looking down, "That you, that you own this cock. It's not my cock anymore and I don't have a right to touch it without your permission." 

"That's right, Dean." Sam says low and angry. "So, why are you rubbing _my cock_ into the bed like a horny teenager?" Sam yanks Dean by his shoulder to flip him onto his back. 

"I missed you. I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't gonna come! I-I'm sorry!"

"Hmm, that gives me an idea for your punishment."

Dean shakes his head slowly.

Sam clicks his tongue in disappointment, "You know you broke the rules, Dean." Sam rips the warm blankets off of Dean in a single fluid motion. 

Dean's eyes widen. He lies still while Sam devours him with his gaze. Here he is, naked, splayed out, hard cock lying on his belly, dripping pre-cum all over. 

Sam grabs his right ankle and tugs his leg to the side a bit. Sam's eyes light up when he sees the emerald gem plug. 

"Well, at least you follow some rules," he says fingering the gem, wiggling it a little in Dean's hole. 

Dean jolts and lets out an involuntary moan.

The sound spurring Sam into action. In an instant, he removes his clothing, revealing how hard his massive cock already is. Sam climbs on top of Dean. Pinning Dean's arms to his sides with Sam's knees by his shoulders. His huge dick bouncing threateningly over Dean's face. Sam grasps himself and slaps Dean's cheek with it. 

Dean sucks in a breath through his teeth. He's so hard it hurts. 

"I need to clear my head before I begin your punishment, I'm too pent up. I _was_ saving this load to fill your ass," He leans back and presses hard on the plug as he says it. "But you had to go and be a naughty little consort. So, now, I'm gonna fuck this pretty face," he says nonchalantly as he pinches Dean's chin affectionately. 

Dean barely gets a chance to pout before Sam is pushing past those plump lips. Dean loves the way his scalp tingles when Sam grips his hair roughly with one hand. He pushes almost all the way inside on the first thrust. Not giving Dean a chance to adapt to the intrusion. Dean's jaw burns with the stretch. Sam pulls out all the way and then right back in, further this time, hitting Dean's throat. Dean's eyes water as he gags. Sam pushes into the gag before pulling out. Dean's able to suck in a few breaths before Sam's thrusting back in, fucking his throat completely. Dean is helpless to move. Body pinned completely. Head held in place tightly against the bed. He exists solely for Sam's pleasure right now. Just a warm fuck hole. 

"Yeah. Ungh. That's right. You like being my mindless fucktoy don't you, big brother?" Sam continues his merciless pace on Dean's mouth. "This isn't even really a punishment, this is almost a reward for you." Sam has two hands in his hair now, gripping painfully. Pinning his head to the pillow. Dean responds with unintelligible gargled sounds. 

Watching Sam above him, fucking down into his mouth, the look of arousal on his face. Feeling completely dominated. Hearing those words, his grunts and growls, it's almost enough to make Dean come without even being touched. 

But before Dean realizes it, Sam's thrusts get impossibly deeper and quicker until they loose rhythm and his hips stutter as come pours hot down Dean's throat. 

Sam pulls out of Dean's mouth and climbs off of him. Dean is trying to catch his breath. Sam hands Dean a tissue and a water bottle. Dean has to force his arms to work to take the gifts from him king. He cleans himself up a bit and drinks some water before Sam speaks.

"Ah, that's better. I can think now without that pesky orgasm pressing. Oh, you must be really suffering..." Sam glances at Dean's angry, red cock. He climbs onto the bed next to Dean. Sam grips his cock fully and starts to stroke him. Dean can't even speak, he's already so close to coming. Sam speeds up his pumping and leans in to claim Dean's mouth. Shoving his tongue inside, he swallows Dean's moans. 

Right as Dean tenses, close to the point of coming, Sam removes his hand completely, dropping Dean's cock. He pulls back from the kiss too and says meanly into Dean's open mouth, "Too bad naughty boys don't get to come."

Dean cries out. He looks at Sam, first with a look of confusion, then anger and betrayal. 

"Don't you dare give me that look!" Sam's voice booms.

Dean is frightened and frustrated. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke the rules. Please."

"Begging isn't going to help you. Not today, Dean. It's too late for that. You'll just have to take your punishment like a good boy." 

And with that, Sam brings his hand back to Dean's throbbing cock. 

"Ohhhh," Dean moans loudly.

"That's it, Dean. I'll take care of you." Using both hands this time, he jerks Dean to the point of almost orgasm again and cruelly yanks his hands away at the last second. Dean's cock bounces, trying unsuccessfully to come without stimulation. 

Dean chokes out a sob. His hands twitch, almost grabbing at himself to finish the job. 

Sam notices. "Make any moves to help yourself along and I _will_ tie you up. And I don't want to do that right now, so if you make me go through the trouble your punishment will be longer." He stares into Dean's eyes with promise. "You understand?" 

"Yes," Dean says sounding small. 

This time Sam lowers his head to Dean's cock. Dean's eyes almost bulge out of his skull. How is he going to handle this? 

Sam tortures him with little kitten licks all over his cock and balls and around the edges of the beautiful green plug. He does so until he has Dean squirming. Then he _finally_ closes his lips around the head. Dean feels like he's going to explode. Sam swirls his tongue slowly around and around the tip. He plays on that super sensitive spot under the head until Dean is panting. He's moving just slow enough to not build Dean's orgasm. Just keep him _painfully_ on edge. 

Dean thinks he's going to lose it when Sam moans quietly as he gets little tastes of pre-cum on his tongue. This is torture. Dean clenches the blankets tightly in his fists so as to not grab Sam's head and rip it down onto himself fully. 

Sam's fingers find the plug again and he pushes on it in time with little sucks on the head of Dean's cock. 

Dean tries to hide the fact that he's going to come. If it happens it happens, right? 

Wrong.

Sam still pulls off in time and has Dean wailing. He almost didn't make it though and he realizes Dean was trying to be sneaky. 

"Naughty, naughty, De." Sam's happy with himself and shaking his head at his brother. 

He waits for Dean to calm down and stop his thrashing. When Dean finally quiets and his breathing slows a bit Sam talks again. 

"If you come before your punishment is over, before I say you're allowed, I will get you a cockcage and lock you up for an entire week." 

Dean looks horrified. 

"Come to think of it, maybe I'll get one anyway. To put on you every time I have to leave, since you can't be trusted," Sam muses. 

"Please! Please, I'll be good! I promise, Sam. Give me another chance," he begs. 

"Fine. Since I'm feeling generous. I'll give you one more shot. All this has gotten me pretty hard again..." 

Dean didn't like the mischievous look on Sam's face. It didn't bode well for him.

Sam settles in between Dean's spread legs. He reaches down and pulls the plug out slowly. 

"I need to get my cock inside this tight little hole." Sam presses the head of his engorged cock to Dean's prepped hole.

"Sam?" Dean asks worried.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Dean. I'm going to fuck you and fill you and you're not allowed to come. Not until I do." 

Sam sees the panicked look in Dean's eye. Dean doesn't think he can handle that without coming. "Shh, don't worry, big brother. I'll go slow." Sam smirks. He is enjoying this way too much.

Sam leans down close to Dean and kisses him as he pushes forward. Dean's body accepts him eagerly. 

Dean moans loudly into Sam's tanned, muscular shoulder. 

Sam wraps his arms under Dean's back and shoulders, bringing him closer. Sam feels at home like this. Deep inside his brother. As close as they can possibly be. It's all he needs in the world. 

He pauses like that for a few seconds, reveling in it, before he begins to fuck into Dean. He sets a nice easy pace at first. He makes sure not to press their middles together to cause any unnecessary friction for Dean's aching cock. Sam thinks he's taking his punishment pretty well and wants to see him succeed. 

Still it's not long before Sam has to stop moving completely because Dean is about to blow. He pulls out and jerks himself to keep himself going while he waits for Dean to settle again. 

Dean is on the verge of tears and mumbling incoherently. Thrusting up into the air desperately, watching Sam touch himself. It's all so hot. Sam could come just watching Dean like this. That's pretty sadistic, huh? Oh well, he _is_ the king of Hell.

"Want more, big brother?"

Dean nods frantically.

Sam fucks back into him again. Immediately pounding hard this time. Speeding up continuously, Dean yells out and flings his head back trying desperately not to come, until Sam rips himself back out roughly. 

Dean is sobbing outwardly at this point. His impossibly hard cock dripping pre-cum all over. 

"Have you learned your lesson, brother?" 

"Yes, p-pl-please, S-sam," Dean whispers, sounding broken. 

"After me." It's all Sam says. Dean is disbelieving, but hopeful. 

Without another word Sam shoves back in roughly, all the way to the hilt. Dean screams. Sam makes sure to pin Dean's slippery cock between there bodies this time as he ruts. It only takes a few rough thrusts before Sam is coming deep and sticky in his brother. 

Dean's orgasm begins immediately after Sam's first spurt hits Dean's insides. It's violent, his vision darkens and he almost passes out. Dean's helpless to move, make a sound or even breathe. He doesn't need to. He just lies there, creamy white spilling out between them, while Sam continues fucking him deep through both of their orgasms.

Sam slows his thrusting until he's just rocking, pressing up into Dean. After what feels like forever Dean's orgasm ends too. They lie like that for a long time. Sam kisses every inch of Dean that he can reach. Praising him with kisses and words. 

"Such a good boy. So good for me. Takin' it like a champ. Takin' all my come. Good boy, Dean, so proud..." 

He finishes with a deep loving kiss on the mouth. Tongue pushing it's way in. Claiming his mouth again. 

Dean moans into the kiss. Kissing Sam back, it's the first sign of movement since he came. 

"I love you, Sammy. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Dean. I love you too." 

With that, he kisses Dean on the head and slowly pulls out of him. They cuddle up together naked under the comfiest blankets in the world and sleep the day away.


End file.
